This invention relates in general to hand tools that can be used for numerous applications of user choice, but more particularly pertains to a hand tool which is substantially in the form of a hammer or axe. With the tool being of novel construction including features which allow the user to easily remove nails, xe2x80x9cor the likexe2x80x9d even when the nail is embedded in an extremely difficult angle. Most importantly, the hand tool will not damage or mar the work surface which is typically incurred with use of other similar tools.
In the past, numerous attempts have been made to provide hand tools that are functional for specific purposes, but most are not suitable for multiple uses. Therefore, the skilled worker must purchase lots of different types of tools in order to be versatile and prepared for any type of job which they may be requested to perform, and this can be extremely costly as well as very time consuming.
The following references are exemplary of some types of combination hand tools which have been devised to alleviate this problem, but even so the applicants contend such tools are still not as diversified and functional as is the present invention, as will be seen within the latter specification.
One of the newest types of hammers is taught within U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,788, entitled xe2x80x9cHAMMER WITH ACCESSORIESxe2x80x9d, issued to Bruce Jefferson on Sep. 26, 2000. Wherein taught is a hammer having accessories such as a tape measurer and a compartment for containment of various articles including nails, picture hangers, tacks, screws, etc. This hammer is somewhat functional for use by those who are not skilled workers but simply use the hammer for menial jobs such as picture hanging or the like. It is to be understood that due to its construction it is not suitable for heavy-duty use, unlike the present invention which is most functional for skilled workers who use the tool on a daily basis.
Another example of related prior art is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 102,677, which is a very old reference entitled xe2x80x9cIMPROVEMENT IN COMBINATION TOOLxe2x80x9d and substantially comprises a hammer type tool having an internal compartment for containment of articles. Such as chisels, saws, gimlets, bradawls, screwdrivers, and tack-claws.
Further related prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,172, 1,108,766 and 932,211, each of which provide hammer type tools and each are somewhat functional for their intended use. However, such references have inherent drawbacks and disadvantages which the present invention addresses and overcomes in a manner heretofore not taught within the known prior art, as will be seen and understood within the latter specification.
The applicants contend there is a great need for improvement in hand tools and such improvements should provide the user with various options and allow the user to easily perform multiple tasks in a simple efficient manner, such as taught within the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose combination hand tool which is novel in construction and includes unique features which overcome the drawbacks and disadvantages associated within the known prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose combination hand tool which is of simple construction and can be economically manufactured and easily marketed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose combination hand tool which includes a multitude of various angular substantially V-shaped extracting claws. This is most advantageous, as this allows the user to easily extract various fasteners such as nails or the like, even when such fasteners are embedded in a structure at a difficult angle, and the tool is especially useful when such fasteners are extremely bent. Most similar tools could not easily or efficiently extract such fasteners without great difficulty, as well as most of the prior art is extremely destructive to the work surface when used for such tasks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose combination hand tool having a different type of fastener extraction means thereon which is most efficient for extraction of other articles, such as staples or tacks. Also it is most effective for removal of flooring as the tool when used properly does mar or damage the surface of the structure as commonly associated with the prior art. Furthermore, if so desired this type of fastener extraction means may be used as a xe2x80x9cbottle openerxe2x80x9d for novelty purposes.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose combination hand toot having unique nail support means which is so constructed as to allow the support means to hold nails irrespective of size or shape. Also such support means may be used to insert a nail in an angular manner, and this is most useful when the tool cannot be easily maneuvered in close proximity to, or positioned near the work surface. For example, it is most suitable in situations where the worker is challenged with installation between roof rafters, between corners, or the like.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose combination hand tool which further includes typical prior art elements such as a regular hammer head and a regular waffle type hammer head, or the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose combination hand tool having unique features which may be incorporated into the shape and form of other types of tools, such as axes, shovels, hoes, etc.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose combination hand tool which may be manufactured for either right or left hand use only, such as when the features of the present invention are incorporated into the construction of an axe, or the like.
Other objects and advantages will be seen when taken into consideration with the following drawings and specification.